Chaos & Havoc
by yokokuramayoko
Summary: Use to be The Astrological School of Advanced Learning. Snape and Remus show up in #4 Privet drive and take Harry away. When asked why they say "if you are to come here again it is over my dead body." What has happened to make rem and sev say that?
1. WHAT IS GOING ON?

Disclaimer at the bottom

First posted fanfic ^_^

* * *

It was the middle of the day and harry potter was laying on his bed. In his tiny room in number four Privet Drive hoping that he was not going to be cracking under the pressure of the prophesy. Dumbledore told him after the m.o.m disaster where his god father fell through the veil. It had been a few weeks since then.

_'Why am I so weak. if i was stronger I could have saved Sirius from falling_.' Harry sobbed into his pillow._ 'he knew! Dumbledore knew he was having these visions and all he did was keep Sirius trapped in a house that he knew Sirius hated. Then polyjuice as Snape then mind rape me_.' Harry raged '_Oh yes I know he polyjuiced into snape because Fawks told me every time he did it he is such a great informant.'_

Just as he was gearing up for another rant into his pillow his uncle started screaming for him to get down the stairs. When he gets there his uncle points out the door and screams at him

" What is the meaning of this boy "

When harry looks to the open door and sees a blood covered Severus Snape held up by an exhausted looking Remus Lupin standing in the door frame. Harry rushes to them when Remus suddenly grabs harry drags him into a hug then pulls himself ,Harry and snape to and up the stairs tells him to pack every thing. They get to Harrys' room and harry starts to pack.

"What's happening? Why are both of you hurt?Where are we going?" says Harry in frantic voice.

" Shut up Potter so he can tell you." shouted Snape after drinking a healing elixir (works faster than a healing drought) and pepper up potion.

"Thanks Severus now Harry if you ever have to return here it will be over my dead body in were form got that." Said Remus with a hint of a growl

When Harry is packed and Headwig was in her cage. They made their way outside after they tell the Dursleys that harry will not be returning and then apperate to Greengotts bank in Diagon ally in arrive in the ally and walked to the bank.

" Now will you answer my questions? "

" We are going to the bank for you to take an inheritance test because old goat cheese never wanted you to have knowledge of or claim your inheritance I wish i knew why i don't but every time I think about it I feel like I should know the answer.''

" Indeed you don't know what it is but it is on the tip of your tongue."

they reach the bank they go inside to an office labled _Inheritance_ then to the desk in the center of the room. on the desk was a stone tablet. they approached it

" Harry you need to put some blood onto the tablet in an 'x' shape from corner to corner." stated Severus

Harry gouged his middle finger with a knife that Severus offered him rubbed hie blood on it from corner to corner. Out of nowhere a poping sound is heard and a flash of light over the tablet. When the light dissipated a parchment was on top of the tablet with runes ,gobledegook and an emblem of the earth. The runes are :Fehu, Uruz, Kenaz, Hagalaz, Perthro, Algiz, Tiwaz, Berkano, Mannaz, Laguz, Ingwaz, Dagaz, and Othala. After the runes formed a long passage of gobbledegook wrote itself out underneat. then an emblem appeared in the middle of the bottom it was the earth as you see on a globe. Out of nowhere apoping sound is heard and aflash of light over the tablet. When the light dissipated a parchment was on top of the tabletwith the runes and gobledegook along with the emblem of earth.

" What do we do now?" asked Harry

" Now we take it to a teller to see what it says." replied Snape

They walk up to a teller by now it was a few minuets untill closing so there were no lines. The nearest teller was someone Harry recognized form every time he went down to his vault .

" Hello Griphook" said Harry

"Mister Potter what can I do for you?"

" I took my inheritance test here is the paper what does it mean?"

" Lets see " he takes the paper and reads it over." The runes according to Greengotts rules of inheritance you have to research what they mean by yourself. As for the rest it means that your father James Potter was not your father."

" **What! **" Exclaimed two humans and one werewolf

" Your mother was your mother though."

" how is my mother still my mother but my dad is not my dad?"

After he said that both moony and Snape gave a loud groan then passed out cold holding their heads in pain.

* * *

AN: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to JKR -Cries T_T - no money was made off this story. please r and r . I need feed back even to say if you like it or hate it or you think it is the most awesome story in the world if not tell me what you don't like about it


	2. What Has Happened?

After he said that both Moony and Snape gave a loud groan held their heads and passed out cold from the pain.

* * *

" What happened to them?" Harry asked Griphook.

" It appears that they have been under a memory charm and are breaking it."

"Okay so what happens now?"

" Now all we can do is move them to a more privet place"

Griphook got the attention of a guard

"Take them to the medical ward carefully"

the guard grunted and levitated both moony and Severus back towards the door of the inheritance room but instead of going into it he walked to a door that Harry had not seen was next to it.

" Mr. Potter if you would please follow me."

Griphook walked through the door the guard went throughand they were walking through a hallway when Harry said

"Why do you have a medical ward? I never knew you had magic. Why did I never realize?"

" We have a medical ward because we could have people hurt because of their work and no i am not explaining their work right now. As for you never knowing we had magic to was because we don't show it off and you need magic to ward things do you not."

" So what your saying is that working in a bank might be dangerous and it was obvious that goblins had magic."

"Correct."

After that they came to the med ward they saw a goblin healer was examining both adults.

Sitting on a chair by the bed Harry waited silently for him to finish.

* * *

One hour later...

" They should be fine." said the goblin healer " There is no sign of brain damage so once they wake they will have a migraine but that is it besides the unlocked memories."

"When do you think they should wake up?"

" They should wake up any time now."

"Are you sure? they looked like they were in so much pain that they should be out for a few days at least."

" That is to be expected in a normal case but the mate bond they share would help them get through this faster."

A few minuets( SP?) moony groaned and woke up.

"Moony!"exclaimed Harry

Remus did not acknowledge Harry's cry but was looking around for something finally his sight landed on Severus. Remus got out of the bed and walked over to Severus, got in the bed with him and nuzzled and licked Sev on the neck untill he woke.

" Remus?" Severus sobed

" Shush love I am here."

" How c could t t that happen? Why did they do that to us."

" Shh I don't know why they did but we will find out."

* * *

AN: sorry for the short chapter but I must stop here for this chapter. I plan to post another chapter this week so don't break out the flaming tomatoes to throw at me. Read and review.

Still need a beta if anyone is interested.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my plot. T_T


	3. Explanations

Another chapter ^_^

A/N: I don't own anything but my mind

_**Warnings**_: Mentions of M/M, Mpreg, and child murder** (JUST SO IT IS CLEAR I DON"T CONDONE CHILD VIOLENCE OR ABUSE) **

**_Don't like don't read simple as that!_**

* * *

When the tears subsided and Severus fell into a fitful sleep Harry was called over to them.

"What happened to you? The goblins said that you guys had memory charms on you, that's why you passed out," asked Harry.

"Cub what happened to us also affects you." Moony said with tears in his eyes

"What happened then?"

Remus sighed and shifted Severus and himself to make room on the bed so Harry could sit. Once they were situated he began his story.

"I will start from the beginning. As you know both Severus and me went to school together and I was friends with James who never liked Sev. You also recall the incident in our fifth year."

" The one when Sirius led Severus into the shack on the full moon."

"That's the one yes. Well what everyone thought is that no one apologized, but in fact I did apologize to Sev for almost tearing him apart and explained to him that what ever retribution he was planing I would be more than happy to help, because what Sirius did was wrong and the punishment that he got from Dumbledore was not as harsh as it should have been. He was unsure at first if I was telling the truth or not but in the end we made Sirius' life a living hell. As we got revenge on him we started a friendship and one night after we made Sirius into a cross dresser and made him come onto Filch we were almost caught, but we were able to dart into an unused classroom. We laughed so hard at the look on Filch's face that we fell into a pile on the floor. When we finally got a hold of ourselves we tried to get up at the same time and ended up falling on top of each other with Sev under me and our lips touching. You could say that we were shocked would be an under statement. We avoided each other like the plague after that.

Then one night in the common room while the others were out playing pranks, Lily cornered me asking what was wrong. She always seemed to know who was feeling what and would try to make it better. I told her nothing was wrong, but she knew better then that and she told me that she knew I was friends with Severus and to tell her what happened. I knew that no matter what she would find out so I told her. So after that she asked me what my feelings were and that no matter what she will always be willing to listen. After that I analyzed my feelings and realized that he was my mate. I found him and told him the next day and we became a couple, but only Lily knew about us and after graduation we moved in together and one day Lily came over and told us that she was pregnant. We also had news to tell her and it was that Sev was also pregnant. We were so excited and so was she."

"Wait so you are telling me that men can get pregnant."

"Yep, but only if they are really powerful because their magic is what makes the womb and takes care of the fetus untill it is ready to be born. When the time came for the birth of our child, we were in St. Mungos. You also have to understand that when males give birth the baby comes out of a special little hole that leads to the womb and it's just as painful as a woman giving birth so after almost twenty four hours in labor our little boy was born healthy and without the werecurse but at that time, and it is still in effect now, is that werewolves are not allowed to have kids and when they are discovered must be sterilized so they can't procreate, but since I was not a known were I was not sterilized. Somehow the Ministry found out and," He takes a breath wipes, some tears from his eyes," They came in while Sev was sleeping and they tried to take our little cub from us but Dumbles stopped them. We were so thankful, but then he said that I should be sterilized first and then while he was holding our cub he chained both of us up with silver chains, the silver may have bound us, but since I am a werewolf it hurt me so much I still have the scar since we fought our chains it nearly killed me. Well they did the sterilize spell on me and then Dumbles said that we will always remember we had a child, but will never know what happened to him. Then he made it so we couldn't talk of what happened and then he left with the little life that was the center of our world.

We left shortly after the chains were removed. It was hard because we fell into a depression without our little light in the dark. We searched and searched untill we found out that Lilly's child, that was born a few months after ours, was at the hospital. We went to help Lily with whatever we could and one day when everyone was asleep, we woke. We didn't know what woke us but that was soon clear when Dumbles walked into the room with our little boy he saw us as we were lunging for our baby, but he bound us to the wall and silenced us. Then he put the Potters under a sleep spell and took a few hairs from them both, walked over to their son, looked at him, put ours in the crib with their's, took a silver ritual knife out of his robes, then said in a most chilling tone 'the Potters need a strong son for what I have planed for him' at this point Sev was awake and comforting me while we both cried, "Moony continued the tale, "then he stabbed the Potter boy thirteen times all over his small body and with the knife he put runes on our son with the blood of the Potter boy and while he was doing that the crib was filled with blood. Our baby was laying in it just as our boy was starting to cry Dumbles put the hair in our boys mouth and then chanted. When he chanted our baby changed to look like the Potter boy and before Dumbles left he vanished the Potters real child's body and the blood. He unchained us then modified our memory, woke the Potters, and told them he had found a way to cure their child of what ails him and then he chants a light glows and the runes are gone."


	4. My name is

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. :)

I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

" The Potters were so grateful that they swore an oath to him for saving their child and never questioned him."says Remus

When the story was finished they were all emotional even the goblins that were in the room.

"So that is what happened how horrible to kill a baby because it was sick then steal an others child. Then replace it with the one killed, do a ritual to make it take the place of the child that you killed it is despicable , vile , worthy of the worst parts of Limbo, worthy of what the Vikings considered hell , worthy of an eternity of feeling like his skin is searing off on the deepest parts of Hell then face every one in the world of the dead that likes to torturer maim and then face all the parents that think it is wrong. It would be a never ending cycle of pain and emotional distress." ranted Harry

While Harry ranted they were so focused on him they didn't notice when one of the goblins go out of the room or come back with another goblin.

"I agree with you 100% with the punishment you have said and no doubt one day you will make it so."

said the new goblin."Well from the parts that I heard anyway I am Ragnarok Head of this bank and am here because we have a case against him and you have evidence that we could use against him. Are you willing to help us with the case?"

"That would depend on what it would entail and how it would work on our part. Since Remus here is a werewolf and it happens that he has a child. Our courts would approve of what he did and then what would happen to your case?" said Severus

" First of all what you said is true but this case is not going to be in front of the wizard courts but the goblin courts since it has to do with bank matters like inheritance. Why don't I leave you and you will let me know within the next two weeks what you would like to do and by then I would have had time to gather up all things to do with the Potter estates along with the Lupin and Snape estates as well." says Ragnarok

With what he came here to say said he left them to there thoughts.

"Well I think that I will have to think about it once we get out of here and everything has calmed down ."stated Snape

" I agree but when do you think we can go?" questioned Harry

"All of you can go after I check that all of you are fit to go." said the medical goblin

After the goblin declared them in fine health he escorted them to the lobby where Harry retrieved his inheritance paper that he forgot from Griphook with a thanks they were out the door.

" Where are we going to go now?" Harry asked

"We are going by portkey now grab on and I will tell you where we are when we get there." said Snape They all touched the portkey that looked like a vile with a potion in it then they were whisked away. When they landed Harry looked at his surroundings.

" It's beautiful ."

"That it is welcome to the Island that has no name."said Snape

" Why doesn't it have a name?"

" At one point she would have had a name since it has been within the Prince family since the family began but I do not know her name."

"Her what do you mean her?"

" I mean that this land feels like she is alive and she communicates when she wants to."

" I know what you mean I feel her and she feels welcoming and the forest around us just feels like I have come home at last after a long journey." said Lupin

* * *

After they got settled in the house you would often find all three of the inhabitants together outside in the back gardens under a willow that was growing next to a stream. Today is no different than any other.

"I was wondering what is my name that I was born with?"

Both Severus and Remus looked at each other then away while rubbing the backs of there necks.

"You have to remember that we were young and we thought it sounded cool and unique so please don't be upset." said an embarrassed Remus

" I wont unless it is like munchkin or something equally embarrassing then I would be quite upset with the both of you."

" Okay, well then we named you Chaos."said Severus

(I am still going to call him Harry for the rest of this chapter)

Harry looked at them with a look of contemplation on his face. A few minutes later he looked up at them then jumped on both of them and pulled them into a bear hug.

"I love my name it is so much better then Harry. What made you come up with that as my name?"

They smiled at there son with relief.

" Well when we knew you were a boy it dawned on us that our lives were going to change for the better, but it would also bring us some chaos in our lives. So we named you Chaos. It was also because it sounded cool." explained Remus

"Now I wonder what I look like. and I don't want to be called Chaos until I look like I am suppose to okay."

* * *

Like I said sorry it took so long. This chapter is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes ^^,. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

F.Y.I this story won't be abandoned untill you see a chapter titled "this story is abandoned"


	5. Not Happy With the Results

A/N Hey everyone I am back. ^_^ sorry I haven't up dated in a month or two, but I had major writers block over this chapter. Also obsessing over my World of Warcraft game doesn't help either ^_^; So I hope you like it. This chapter the mistakes are all mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character. (except my OC )

Now on to the story

CH:5 Not Happy With the Results

In the following weeks after Harry was told his name were spent in the library looking for a way to reverse the ritual that made him Harry Potter. It was going on three weeks since then and still no progress.

" WE ARE GETTING NO WHERE!"

" Calm down Harry we will find out how to return your natural looks but these things take time." soothed Remus

" I know but this is so frustrating it has been weeks and we still don't know what he did to me."

"Take a deep breath then once you are calm we will take a break. How does that sound?"

Harry takes a deep breath then lets it out repeatedly until he's calm.

"Can we go to Diagon Ally please?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

" I just have a feeling that I should go there and that something important is going to happen when I get there. Can we go?"

"Alright lets go but only after we get Severus out of his lab."

Harry sniggers " Okay but while we were up here he was in his lab I don't think he will be able to move out of it it is like he is glued to the floor with trick glue where it will only allow you to move around that one room and never come out."

They walk into Sev's lab and see's him washing out couldrens in the sink

" Hey Sev we are going to Diagon Ally and your coming with us" says Harry

" Why am I going to go with you?"

" You are going with us because we all need a break from research including you."

"Fine lets go I need to get some new ingredients anyway."

They left the Island with no name by port key.

When they got to Diagon Ally's port key place

" The strong feeling that has been telling me to come here is still there but now it is so strong now I can't tell where it is coming from." said Harry

"What feeling?" asked Severus

"Oh I forgot to tell you that when we were at home I had a feeling that I needed to get here and it was important that I get here as soon as possible."

" Alright so as you have no idea where to go we should go to Gringotts to get some money."

( I know Gringotts AGAIN! well it won't be for long.)

They go and get money. When they surfaced they were called over by a goblin guard in full plate battle gear.

"I have something for Chaos. It is important that you read it right away."

The guard handed a note over then walked away. Looking at the note curiously as it was written and a piece of college ruled notebook paper.

"Well this is weird but can't change my life anymore then it has already." Chaos opened the note.

[Follow the music]

A/n Sorry for the long wait. I couln't get this chapter right and I still can't but this is the best version so far all the others were to complicated and lead me off to a place where I would write myself into a corner. Next chapter is already planed out just have to put it in type.


	6. Can you Hear it?

**A/N:** n(_ _)n (bow) I am sorry for not updating in a while I've had writers block, a lack of motivation, and plenty of World of Warcraft to play. I hope I can at least get a few more chapters out before I get another block.  
Reviews welcome even flames.

A special note to my beta The-Wasteland-Renegade for their patience,

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. TT_TT

[_Follow the music]_

Chaos looked up confused as he handed the note over to his parents for them to read, Severus looked at his son and asked,

"I can't hear anything? Can you Chaos?"

"Yeah I can it is faint but do you think I should follow it?" Chaos nodded slowly as he spoke, confusion still on his face, Remus and Severus shared a look,

"I do the goblins wouldn't give you a note from someone if they didn't trust them, and the goblins must trust this person because the goblins are not a messenger service, and they would never lower themselves to that" Remus finally spoke up

"Here goes nothing." Chaos turned his head and started walking off towards the music with his head tilted to the side, Remus and Severus followed behind him.

_Think you own whatever land you land on_

_The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life a spirit has a name_

_Think the only people who are people_

_People who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You learn the things you never knew, you never knew_

Chaos followed the song outside and through the busy street of the ally.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grins_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

The further away from the bank the louder they son grew. They soon came across a woman singing looking irritated at an old man standing in front of her.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in the riches all around you _

_And for once never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorms and the rivers are my brothers_

_The harein and the otter are my friends_

_And we all connected to each other_

_In a circle of a hoop that never ends_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or let the eagle tell you where he's been_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?_

_How high a sycamore does grows_

_If you cut it down then you'll never know it_

_You'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skin_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colours of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still all you'll own is earth_

_Until you can paint with all the colours of the wind. (*)_

The women looked away from the old man to smile as she approached Chaos. Chaos was transfixed by the celestial looking women walking towards him, he didn't notice the old man turning to look at him.

With a look of recognition on his face the old man spotted Chaos before a look of rage crossed his face as he started to yell causing the woman to look at him,

"HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE AT HOME WITH YOUR RELATIVES. HOW DARE YOU SNEEK OUT AND MAKE PEOPLE WORRY ABOUT YOU. THEN NOT GO BACK THEN I CATCH YOU IN THE ALLY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. COME HERE AND I WILL TAKE YOU BACK HOME."

"You will do no such thing Albus." She said with a scowl on her face ignoring Albus, she turned back to Chaos,

"Hello my name is Syrayia. I would like to talk to you and your parents about a unique educational opportunity away from Albus, I mean aside from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"DO NOT GO WITH HER" Albus yelled franticly,

"Well no harm in hearing your proposal." Sighed Remus "After all ' The enemy of my enemy is my friend' or so they say. Lead the way ma'am."

"NO!"

"Dumbledore" said Severus "I have three words for you and they are see you in court."

As soon as the last syllable was uttered Severus and his family disappeared in a whirlwind of swirling leaves.

**A/N** Again I would like to apologize for the 7 - 8 month wait.

* _Song: Colours of the wind remix_

_By: Ashanti off of Disney Remix Mania_


	7. Chapter 7: In a Trance Teaser Chapter

**A/N:**_Sorry I have not up dated in so long. I just have not had any insperation to write. I have been trying to get my life going and the economy has not helped. I have to admit that this is a teaser to ch. 7. I would love to hear some of your opinions on the story should i continue to slowly write it or give it up as a lost cause. I have an outline of what i want to do but I have not really be able to write the filler stuff. _

I don't own anything

Pronounced (sigh ray e uh)

Last time:

"Hello my name is Syrayia. I would like to talk to you and your parents about a unique educational opportunity away from Albus, I mean aside from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"DO NOT GO WITH HER" Albus yelled franticly,

"Well no harm in hearing your proposal." Sighed Remus "After all ' The enemy of my enemy is my friend' or so they say. Lead the way ma'am."

"NO!"

"Dumbledore" said Severus "I have three words for you and they are see you in court."

As soon as the last syllable was uttered Severus and his family disappeared in a whirlwind of swirling leaves.

CH 7:_**Teaser**_ of In a Trance

When the leaves clear they find themselves back on the island. As one they turn to Syrayia

and find her eyes closed with her hand flat against a tree. After a few minuets she turns

"I know I said that we would talk about educational oppratunites. Before we get into that

may I ask you to take a test?''

" What kind of test?" enquired Remus.

" It is a test of the Earth. It is to see what you can learn from her."

" Let us discuss this for a momment."

Remus ,Severus ,and Chaos group huddle to discuss it.

a few minutes later they break and face her. Chaos steeps forward and says

" I will take the test on the grounds that you tell me what the test entails first."

Syrayia contemplates for a minute then says

"I don't see why not. Alright wo what the test entails is I will put you into a trance so that you will be able to communicate with the Earth and depending on what you learn from her is what oppratunites you will be able to have at another school away from Hogwarts."


	8. help

Hello my faithful readers,

Life has been in the way of writing. Well life and World of Warcraft. I also have not had inspiration to work with, so I am going to be

rereading my story looking at my notes and trying to make Chaos and Havoc a more detailed story that has a better flow.

I would like everyone to reread the story and tell me what needs clarification and what just plain does not make sense.

I know some people are most likely thinking 'Why should we do this you are the author of this story that has a good concept,but bad everything else.'

Well for those of you who were and are thinking that I want the readers input on some things that are wrong with this story, so I don't make the same

mistakes again. It is also because I have only my basic outline that I made before I began this story and I need some help with some of the details.

Now some are thinking 'Why not have your beta do this?' Well I don't have a beta and I want to take time to address my readers confusion.

now some are thinking ' Why not just tell us that you want us to clarify things for you.' Well I did and I just wanted to write a long authors note cause

I can.


End file.
